


In Battle Side By Side

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Battle Side By Side

Bond and Q battled side by side on every mission, whether they were on opposite ends of the Earth or there in the midst of it together. Q’s voice in Bond’s ear tied him back to England when the mission was threatening his life or his sanity, and Bond’s erratic safety kept Q focused in the shifts that dragged on for sleepless days and nights. All of MI6 knew of their relationship and how it had strengthened the two on a mission, making them into an almost unbeatable force. Although none would admit it, the only time any of them thought the pairing had finally confronted a mission they couldn’t pull through was a desperate mission in Thailand. Q was breaking into the target’s Blackberry when the gunshots started. Bond, acting as a bodyguard, pushed Q under cover and fired back.

Q tapped away on the phone, trying to hack even faster, when he heard a different kind of bang and Bond landed at his feet. The ricochet of a bullet had pushed him into the wall and although he wasn’t bleeding, he was knocked unconscious.

“Q? Q, what’s going on?”

R was back in Q-branch, the tremble in her voice betraying her normal collected persona.

“Bond’s out cold. R, hack the Blackberry, I’ve connected it to our network.”

He heard R’s keyboard on the other line as she took over breaking into the phone.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, there’s not really much of a choice, is there?”

He bent down and pulled on Bond’s arm, dragging him into the minimal cover the wall presented, sliding the gun out of his limp grasp, watching as the light flashed green. All the guns were coded to his handprint, too, otherwise he’d need to call in each agent to personally test them.

“Right,” he said to himself, before stepping over Bond’s body, turning sideways to minimise the enemy’s target, and fired.

It took about 90 seconds for the rest of MI6 to find out that the Quartermaster was vastly underestimated. It only took 10 seconds for R to break into the shooting records. The double-0’s finally understood how someone so… scrawny could hold their own against the likes of 007.

Q’s attackers fell like bowling pins, one more hole neatly shot through their body, as Q-branch looked on in awe.

The evacuation team flew in smoothly, picking the two men up and departing as fast as possible. Bond woke hours later, when they were almost across the Pacific.

“Q?” He asked, somewhat blearily. “What happened?”

He heard a buzz of static in his ear, and R spoke over the comms.

“He saved your life, and now has every agent either terrified of him, or in love with him. How’s the head, 007?”

Bond let himself sink back into the pillows, and prepared himself for the onslaught he would be receiving from Mallory for making Q cover him in a firefight.


End file.
